Karima (The Dove)
"You've learned all that I will teach you. Ending him rightly, that is a skill you will master on your own." - Eternal Warrior to The Dove following her defeat of Vahr Reitter in a spar circa 1700. Karima the Dove is one of the Triumvirate who oversees the Chambers of Eternity. Widely regarded as a tactful diplomat, her gentle disposition and studious diplomacy were instrumental during the early years of the Undying Council. The embodiment of walking softly and carrying a large stick, Karima is considered to be one of the more accomplished warriors of the land and the defacto commander of the guardians of the Chambers of Eternity. Current Era Appearance Short and dusky in skin tone, Karima favors fanciful leather armors styled like feathers and often trimmed with them too. A favored costume mimics the bright white feathers of the dove that is her namesake. She carries with her a heavy, multicolored staff which serves as her primary weapon. Persona Karima presents herself as being polite and patient to those who meet her. She seems to be particularly fond of children and it is not unheard of for her to walk the streets of the Hearthlands handing out small treats and trinkets while spreading her message that the path to peace is through the guiding hand of the Immortals. She takes care with her words, speaking gently and diplomatically even when discussing matters of war and death. Activities Karima oversees the security of the Council of the Undying mostly through default as the Owl and Serpent decline the task. As such she spends four months of each non-meeting year studying the arts of war and personal combat under mortal and immortal structures in order to best maintain her duty. Otherwise she can at times be found spreading her message of Immortal rule being the true hope for humanity to live in peaceful and luxurious world. Creed The Dove feels strongly that the immortals are the chosen guardians of mankind who's place and duty is to rule over and guide the mortals around them. She views her work in maintaining the Chambers of Eternity and the Undying Council as vital work in helping to facilitate the unification of the immortals into a single world government. Outlook Karima views the outside world as a wild place which needs to be tamed. Even well organized and "civil" societies are considered barbaric by her unless they come under the rule of an immortal. The Dove isn't overly picky about how this occurs viewing the Tallet and Circle as two means tot he same end. The Goran method worries her, because she has trouble seeing the lives of the Urok as being complete or able to be sustainable if Gorr does unite the world. Relations with other Immortals What other immortals does this immortal interact with? Do they have any friends? Any enemies? How do they view the other immortals in the world? Major Historical Events/Actions What are the most significant things this immortal is known for in the world? General History What is the general history of the Immortal? Did the immortal previously sport a different persona or public image? Specifics and details should go on an Immortal-History page if this section becomes too lengthy. Faction Information Does this immortal run a nation or organization? If so what are the particulars of this arrangement? Category:Immortals